SON LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO
by kaoru00233
Summary: SON MIS HERMANOS Y LOS QUIERO PERO SON MUY MUJERIEGOS Y CUANDO CREÍMOS QUE TODO ESTABA PERDIDO Y JUSTO LLEGAN ELLAS Y TODO CAMBIO SON LOS MAS LINDO QUE ME PASO Y NO LOS VOY A DEJAR QUE SE ALEGUEN X QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES ELLOS CREEN EN EL AMOR Y GRACIAS A ELLOS NOSOTRAS CREEMOS EN EL AMOR TAMBIÉN GRACIAS PPGZ Y RRBZ X EXISTIR
1. Chapter 1

SON LO MEJOR QUE ME PASARON

RRBZXPPGZ RRGZXPPBZ

por que no simplemente puedo decidir yo que voy hacer con mi vida ellos siempre hay, no esque me moleste ni que los odie simplemente me confundo por que ellos pueden ser felis y con las que vienen y se divierten un rato y yo simplemente no con alguien por que mis hermanos algun dia se van a dar cuenta de que mi vida es una locura ellos son super heroe y mis hemanas y yo simple chicas normales ellos se enamoran y si tenemos un amigo lo espanta por que simplemente algun dia ven que ya no soy una niña y quiero mi vida para mi sola sin que ellos la controlen lo unico que quiero es que esten un dia en mi vida y como la hacen .

hola me llamo mey y tengon 13 años tengo 3 hermanos muy cariñosos y muy lindos con migo pero muy celosos pero no solo con migo tambien tengo 2 hermanas no se por que pero da igual le voy a contar un poco mas de ellos beuno el primero es

Brick el es el mayor de todos el tiene 14 años y le gustan los comic y los dulces el ya esta en segundaria y el muy listo pero a la msma ves tiene un defecto el es mujeriego al igual que muchos hombre pero que le vamos a hacer el ya es asi como un dia no viene la chica de sus sueños y lo pone en su lugar

el segundo es

Butch el es del medio de ellos tres el tiene 14 añoas y le gustan los deportes y los videojuegos el tambien esta en la segundaria el no es muy listo que digamos el tiene algunos defecto pero el peor es que el es muy muy mujeriego el piensa que las chicas son jugetes pero un dia va a venir un que lo ponga en su lugar

y el tercero es

Boomer y el el mas chico de mis hermanos el tiene 14 años y le gustan cosinar y ir al parque con migo y mis hermanas a hacer burbujas el tambien va a segundaria y es un poco mas listo que Butch en el colegio pero es mas ingenuo y mas facil de engañar es siempre esta felis pero tiene un defecto todas las chicas lo persiguen y el sale con todas no lo culpo ya que ellas los buscan pero ya debe de desidirse por una de uns sola vez pero el es el unico que la busca por eso sale con muchas para ver si hay esta esa chica

la cuarta es

Brut ella es la del medio de las tres ella es un poco ruda le gustan las mismas cosas que Butch pero a la ves es una exelente artrizque engaña a cualquiera con la carita que yo no lo ise ella como yo recien estamos por entrar a primero de segundaria y le gusta molestar a las personas

la quinta y ultima es

Brat es la mas chicas de las tres ellas es muy tierna y dulce a la misma ves que cuando la enojas es una vestia a ella le gusta las moda y los peluches ella al igual que mi otra hemana y yo entrara a primero de segundaria y es muy celosa con los chicos pero algunas nomas

y aqui es don de empieza toda nuestra vida y de la que va a venir

Mey:vamos Boomer los chicos y las chicas ya se fueron que te falta-

Boomer:vamos es que no encontrava los horarios -

Mey:ayy Boomer ya vamonos-dijo agarandole y sacandolo de la casa muy veloz mente

Brick:hay vienen y todabia ...oye espera niña esa falda esta muy corta-dijo viendo parar a mey en frente suyo

Butch:oye brick dejala esta bien asi la utilan a demas esta a un dedo arriba de la rodiya

Mey:grasias Butch y Brick si me vuelves a decir niña te mato me entiendes-dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor

Boomer:esta niña me da miedo -dijo escondiendose atras de Butch

Mey:bueno que asemos aqui parados que solo faltan 15 minutos para entrar -dijo empesando a correr

Brick: no puede ser el primer dia de clases y llegamos tarde-dijo enpensando a correr

Boomer: y yo crei que esta vez llegariamos temprano-dijo corriendo

Butch:callate oxigenada que fue por tu culpa que llegamos tarde -dijo es su patineta

Brut:es sierto si solo lo se lo podias pedir a la secretaria del director-dijo en su patineta tambien

Brat:es eso sierto si tan solo yo lo ubiera pensado-dijo coriendo delante de los demas alado de Boomer

Brick :como es que corren tan rapido y no se cansan -dijo casi si aire

Mey:no lo se lo unico es que es vueno que ya solo falta una cuadra

...Boomer:ya llegamos bien niñas nos vemos luego-dijo entrando al establesimiento

Brat:si Boomy no vemos en el almuezo -adios

Butch:nos vemos Brut -dijo chocando los puños con su hemana-hasta luego brat-dijo revolviendole el cabello

Brut:hasta luego

Brat:oyee

Brick:por fin llegamos nos vemos chicas -dijo con un andeman de manos

Mey:si hasta luego-dijo con mucha dificultad

Brut/Brat:bey!

Mey:bien chicas vamonos -dijo enpesando a correr

Brat:cuidadoooo Brut!

muy tarde Brut choco con algo o mas bien con alguien

Brut:por que no..-se callo al ver unos hermosos ojos esmeralda

¿?:discula no me fije-dijo ofresiendo una mano a Brut para levantarse la cul acepta

Brut:no fue mi cupa tambien venia corriendo soy Brut

¿?:hola soy Kaoru

Mey:Brut vamos hay que buscar el salon 1-b -dijo asercandose asia su hermana

Kaoru:justo yo tambien voy a ese salon

Brat:oigan este no es el salon es el unico que tiene un cartel con 1-b en el aserato lovi solo que ustedes estaban hablando-dijo asiendo caer de espalda a las chicas

Mey: entremos de una vez-dijo y percato q el niño q se lamaba kaoru no era un niño si no una niña

buenos esto es por hoy espero que les guste y que comente y si no le gusto algo por favor aganmelo saber me disculpo por mi falta de ortografia


	2. Chapter 2

Mey: entremos de una vez-dijo y percato q el niño q se llamaba kaoru no era un niño si no una niña

Kaoru: y de donde son dijo sentándose en un asiento alado de la ventana

Brut: pues metrocity nos vinimos a vivir aquí hace un año-dijo sentándose en el asiento de alado de Kaoru

Kaoru: aa… y ustedes como se llaman –dijo mirando a las dos chicas parada delante de ella

Mey: hola me llamo Mey y es un gusto conocerla –dijo con mucha cortesía

Brat:hola soy Brat un gusto conocerte

¿?:Kaoru-chan donde has estado te llame pero no contestabas-

Kaoru: es que mi mama me levanto muy temprano y me vine a la escuela Momoko-dijo

Momoko: oye y no sabes nada de Miyako es que no la he visto desde el ultimo día en que nos vimos en el parque –dijo sentándose en el asiento del frente de Kaoru

¿?:chicas disculpen por preocuparlas es que fui a Tokio y me olvide mi celular-

Kaoru/Momoko:Miyako

Brut: parece que no lo va hacer Hola soy Brut-

Kaoru: ay me olvide Miyako Momoko ella son MEY

Mey: hola

Kaoru: ella es Brat

Brat: un placer

Kaoru: y por ultimo ella es Brut

Brut: por fin hola soy Brut

Maestra: buenos días alumno por favor tomen asiento

El orden de cómo estaban sentadas

Momoko y Mey -Miyako con Brat-Kaoru y Brut

En el salón 2-c

Brick: oye Boomer como crees que le está yendo a las mocosas

Boomer: no lo sé espero que bien… míralos el primer día y ya tienen novia

Butch: bueno nos vemos chiquita a las 3 en el parque….

Tony: si adiós también pensare en ti

Yoni: como están chicos –saludando a los rrbz y a Tony

Boomer: como estas Yoni

Yoni: bien

Brick: y que hacemos después de la escuela nos vamos al parque o no

Todos: sii claro

Dexter: oigan que hacen

Butch: estamos por ir al parque vas o no

Dexter: pues claro ya saben que odio estar con mi prima

Brick: es cierto ella entra este año a esta segundaria no Dex

Dexter: si es aun más molesto venir a la misma segundaria

Tony: si no te acuerdas también es nuestra prima y son insoportables

Boomer: eran 3 chicas no

Yoni: si i no la aguantamos

Butch: pues nosotros vivimos con 3 chicas

Dexter: como!

Boomer: tranquilo son nuestras hermanas

Yoni: no sabía que tenían hermanas

Brick: si algunas veces son insoportable pero otras son geniales

Butch/Boomer: si son geniales

Maestro: tomen asiento

Orden de asiento

Brick y Dexter- Boomer con Yoni-Butch y Tony

Después de unas horas llego el receso

Brat:chicos-llamando a los rrbz

Boomer:hola chicas-

Mey:hola

Brick:veo que hicieron amigas

Brut:claro

Butch:y nos la presentan

Mey: si ella es Momoko

Momoko: hola un gusto

Brick: hola

Mey: ella es Kaoru

Kaoru: que tal

Butch: ho-hola(pensamiento: pensé que era un chico pero que lindo ojos tiene)

Mey: y ella es Miyako

Miyako: hola

Boomer: hola….chicos por aquí-llamando a 3 chicos

Dexter: lo estab… que hacen aquí ustedes-preguntándole a Momoko-

Momoko: estoy estudiando aquí idiota

Brick: se conocen

Yoni: si ellas son nuestras primas

Boomer: ellas

Tony: si y como las conocen

Butch: pues son amigas de nuestras hermanas

Continuara

Perdón por la tardanza es que me distraía mucho pero por fin lo termine el cap numero dos espero que le guste hasta la próxima

Pdt:las ppgz no pertenecen mas que el fic y los demás personajes


End file.
